


狼的花嫁

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 婚纱, 白狼半藏, 贝都因源氏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 白狼和贝都因族的联姻婚礼





	狼的花嫁

今天的科尔城热闹得就像是在过神祭节，从族人到城市，只要是能挂上东西的地方都添上了洁白的白纱——这是科尔古老的结婚庆典，科尔城的族人们都知道，而如今他们的王子陷入了爱河，要用这古老的仪式要迎娶他的新娘了。

 

“王子的新娘今天到科尔城？”

“可不是，听士官们说是白狼族的新娘。”

“白狼族？听说他们都很高傲，能受得了我们的风俗吗？”

“这个……”

 

就在路人们热切地讨论着科尔王子的新娘时，城门那头浩浩荡荡地走来了一队人马，负责看守城门的士兵见到领头的人后，立马让手下的人截出一条无人的通道。

“妈妈，你看那是王子的新娘！”站在路口的小女孩指着城门后慢慢驶入的马车，兴奋地扯着她妈妈的衣袖说道，“是白色的新娘，是白色的！他还有大耳朵和大尾巴！”

载着新娘的车队踏着小女孩儿兴奋的叫声来到了科尔城，好奇围观的市民被卫兵们拦在道路的两边，穿戴着珍珠和黄金的骆驼搅动着嘴巴，它们昂着头将银色的花轿拉入人们的眼中。

“等一下。”侍奉在最前头的女官长摘下面纱，她对侍两侧的侍女挥了挥手，侍女们立马拿出了金色的篮子，分成两排垂着头站立在最前头，随后她们在骆驼还未踏上的沙土上撒上洁白的花朵——在科尔族的风俗中，新娘必须踏着象征纯洁的白星花去往她们伴侣的身边。

 

于是在漫天的白星花和白纱中，车队再次前进。

人们好奇地探着头想要窥探王子的新娘，可在银色的花轿被防尘纱重重地遮着，只能隐隐约约见到一个披着白色斗篷的人，加之他的面容还被金丝边透明的纱布遮掩着，唯有稍稍露出的狼耳朵勉强能看得清。

 

“妈妈！你看新娘的耳朵！”科尔族的小女孩儿扯着她妈妈的衣服，指着白色花海中的人说，“新娘的耳朵上挂着王子的项链！”

“这的确是王子从小带到大的东西，难道是定情信物？”

好事的科尔族人跟随着骆驼的脚步在一旁边吹口哨边对刚到科尔城的新娘喊道：“嘿！新娘你耳朵上的可是王子的东西！你们昨晚是不是已经度过了快活的一晚？我们科尔族的风俗如何？喜欢我们这儿的风俗吗！”科尔族的男子们嬉笑着，坐在“骆驼花轿”的人瞥了那些男人们一眼后，一言不发地转过了头，金色的眸子定定地看着远方，但竖起的白色大耳朵却不由红上了几分。

 

“新娘害羞了！”

“他们昨晚一定在一起！”

“新娘看我这边！看我这边！我们王子的体力您还满意吗？”

 

白狼紧紧地拽进了自己的白色斗篷，尖锐的爪子刺穿了薄薄的布料。科尔族是沙漠的子民，他们就像是照耀着这片沙子的太阳，热情而又直接。而白狼族则是月光的子嗣，他们本性孤傲不喜热闹，这样闹腾的场面对于白狼半藏来说简直就是煎熬，更何况此刻在他的体内……

 

“你们别再为难我可爱的新娘了。”熟悉的声音从面前传来，金色的眸子中忽地映出了一个青年的轮廓，他此刻正笑意满满，金丝边面纱下的表情愣了愣，随后半藏咬着下嘴唇转过了头不再看源氏，像是有些生气了。

“怎么了？”见新娘不愿意看自己，源氏撩开了花轿的遮尘纱，一屁股坐在了半藏的对面，他疑惑地摸向白色披风下的身体，凑在那对戴着定情信物的白色耳朵边问道，“昨晚太激烈了？还在生气？”

“你……！”利爪刚要划到脸上，抑制行动的锁链立马限制了白狼的行动，源氏毫不介意这样的“刺杀”行为，科尔族的王子亲上了差点就要撕裂了自己的利爪，随后暧昧地含住了那食指说道，“没什么好害羞的，能让你新婚时下不了床，也是我值得向外炫耀的佳绩。”源氏边说着边撩开了白色的斗篷，灵活的手指顺着白狼的脚踝一路摸到了大腿根部……

“嗯……”被束缚的白狼咬着嘴唇，他想方设法地不想让呻吟泄露出来，但王子可不那么觉得。源氏摸着他创造出来的得意“作品”，一口口将毛茸茸的狼耳朵含在嘴里。

 

“奇怪，王子怎么不出来了？妈妈他们是在花轿上做生宝宝的准备吗？”

小女孩天真的提问和外面嘈杂的声音突然清晰地闯进了白狼的耳朵里，半藏惊醒似的一脚踢向了源氏的腹部，他咬牙警告道：“滚开！”但是，被攻击的人一点都不生气反倒是慢悠悠地摸向了自己腹部上的脚踝——那光洁的皮肤上没有体毛，也没有鞋袜，只有挂着铃铛的金色链子，它沿着小腿一圈圈地延伸向大腿根部。

源氏的知道这金色的脚链去往的是何处，也知道原本浓密的体毛去了哪里。

“昨晚还紧紧地含着我、缠着我，怎么，今天就要我滚开？半藏，我真的好伤心啊……”科尔的王子丝毫不掩饰自己假惺惺的悲伤，他言语悲伤、嘴角却挂着恶劣的笑容将那只赤足握在了手中。“叮铃——叮铃——”挂在链子上的铃铛因为某人的玩弄发出了欢愉的声响，源氏挑起了半边眉毛朝着链子延绵的地方看去道，“不错的景致，比昨天更加漂亮了。不过……就是长毛的时候你会很痒。”

“……”面对这有意嘲弄的话，半藏选择了撇过头，挂着定情信物的耳朵抖了抖，像是真的生气了。

 

“别生气了，我可不想新婚之夜睡地板。”科尔王子停下了满口的荤话，他伸手将他的新娘揽进了怀里，被戏弄的白狼恶狠狠地瞪了过来，他一口咬上了源氏的下巴。留着自家新娘牙印的人眨巴了两下眼睛，随后他居然高兴地蹭了蹭半藏的额头，“谢谢你给我的新婚礼物，我很喜欢。”说完源氏又亲了亲半藏的额头，接着他撑起自己的身体将他的新娘拦腰抱起。

“喂！我自己可以走。”突然腾空的感觉让半藏有些不快，但是源氏没有要放下他的打算。

“科尔族新娘会赤足踩着白星花走近誓言之地，可……”源氏轻轻地拍了两下半藏的屁股，带着十足暗示说道，“半藏，你现在这样走不了那样的长路。”

 

这到底是谁害的啊？

 

金色的眼眸里又一次充满了怒气，可生气的人对于生气的理由却难以启齿，半藏气恼地一口咬上了源氏的手腕。源氏没有喊疼，而是理所当然地隔着面纱亲吻了下自己的新娘，随后他踏出了银色的花轿。

 

“看！王子和新娘出来了！”

“啊呀，新娘怎么全身上下都被斗篷遮住了？王子你也太小气了！”

“看身影是个泼辣的美人，瞧！他还咬着王子呢！”

“哈哈！王子你是不是对人家做了什么？新娘看上去很生气啊！”

 

源氏没有回答民众们的疑惑，他抱着他心爱的新娘礼貌地向他们点头示意后，便转身跟着侍女们走向了婚礼的主殿。起哄的声音在身后渐行渐远，手臂上咬合的力度也慢慢地松弛下来，源氏低下头看了一眼耳朵慢慢变红的人也没有刻意揭穿。

在一个美好的日子里，科尔的王子抱着他此生最爱的人，沿着白星花洒满的小路走向了结合之路。

 

 

科尔族的誓言很简单。

在神明的面前交换相互的誓言、喝下彼此的血液、在祭祀的祝福下，用特殊方式与伴侣十指相扣，随后他们就是夫妻了。

 

“高兴吗？”

在只有两人的寝殿中，源氏伸手撩开了蒙面的纱布。而那下面可不是什么幸福的表情，半藏满脸疲倦地瞪着悠闲的王子，可王子却假装视而不见，他抬起白狼的下巴细细端详着眼前这双好看的金色眸子，说道：“还是说，你已经高兴地说不出话了？”说着源氏的就顺着半藏的小腿摸进了昨天就已经被操弄了一晚上的后穴，他在穴口附近来回摁压了两下，金色的眸子里立马慌乱了起来。

新娘被遮盖住的身体露出了一个小角落，只见那红肿的后穴里正含着一条细细的链子，它顺着尾骨、脊椎一路延伸到脖子，挂在了王子赠予的定情信物上——这就是半藏无法走路的原因。

“这可不是我的主意，科尔族的男人在新婚之夜前闯进新娘的屋子可是我们的传统。”源氏咬着半藏的脖子，一点点拉扯着白狼耳朵上的链子，被披风遮盖住的身体立马因为这个小动作而颤抖了起来，源氏低低地笑了起来，随后他一个用力拉掉了碍事的披风——新娘的身体在新婚之夜里，毫无保留地展露在新郎的面前。

 

这是婚纱，却也并非婚纱。

带着白色蕾丝的缎带紧紧地束缚着白狼健硕的身体，而被珍珠和钻石点缀的刺绣则铺在小麦色的后背上，银色的绒线从刺绣两边延伸，将本就丰满的胸部勒出了一条深深的乳沟，腹部和饱满的胸部被最大限度地展露出来，随后这些精致的线向着下体慢慢聚拢，最终在那半硬起来的男根山汇聚成一朵花——白星花，象征纯洁的花。

“我很喜欢你这件婚纱……”源氏亲吻着半藏的下巴，摸向了毛茸茸的耳朵——链子的牵动成了后穴中骚动与难耐，被束缚住的前端在这样色情的爱抚下慢慢抬头，源氏所创造的“白星花”的正含苞待放，“花茎”抵在源氏的小腹上流下了可疑的液体。

“住……住手！”

源氏无辜地松开了手，又摸向后穴中正含着的链子反驳道：“可是解开你这里的钥匙在这链子上，也就是……在你的屁股里。半藏你不会想这里一直被锁着吧？还是说你喜欢含着钥匙的感觉？”源氏恶劣地在半硬的“花朵”上上下撸动两下，白狼的喉咙里发出了低声的呜咽，金色的眸子里湿润了起来，他一口咬上了源氏的肩膀含糊地说：“拿……拿出来！”

“不，半藏我现在改变主意，我吃醋了。”源氏承受着半藏的啃咬，捏着他的后颈说，“明明你紧紧含着我的时候才更舒服吧？你现在居然更喜欢钥匙了吗？”

“……你，混蛋！”

源氏不再回答了，他撑着半藏颤栗的后腰，啃咬着眼前挺立起来的乳头，像是真的不高兴了。金色的眼眸有些动摇，他跪坐在源氏的身上挪动了两下，可除了让身体更加颤抖外，什么问题都没解决。

“自己排出来。”源氏忽地抬起了半藏的下巴，那双眼睛里满是认真，半藏咬住下嘴唇扭过了头，源氏看着他，再一次伸手强硬地转过了半藏的下巴说，“自己排出来。”

 

迟疑、羞耻、愤怒……在所有的感情快要爆发的时候，源氏抱着半藏在他的耳边轻轻地、说了一句：“我想看看你为了我努力的样子。”

白狼族的祭祀在新娘离开村子的时候曾说过，这次婚礼后，源氏会成为半藏最终的底线。

该死，祭祀的话总是那么准确……

 

“嗯……嗯啊！”包裹着钥匙的圆形东西终于被半藏排出了体外，源氏昨晚射进去的精液紧接着就顺着开合的后穴淌了出来，那怪异的、近乎像是失禁的感觉让半藏羞耻得想要杀死自己，他垂着头、耳朵也耷拉了下来，白色的大尾巴沾满了精液没有精神地垂了身后。

源氏知道他的白狼有多么高傲、有多么爱他。他紧紧地抱住了身上的人，亲昵地吻着他的鬓边说：“这是科尔族多子多福的寓意。”源氏边说着边慢慢地把半藏放到床上，他压着身下这具健硕的身体笑道：“接下来，我们做得更多子多福的事情吧。”

源氏抬起了半藏的大腿，他咬着缠绕在大腿根部的绸缎从下面慢慢地解开了复杂又露骨的婚纱，挡在后穴外的纱布已经被精液沾湿，源氏撕开了那碍眼的东西，将自己的手指塞了进去——因为昨晚一夜的操干，后穴仍旧很柔软，它非常顺畅地就吃进了三根手指。

源氏亲吻着半藏，适时地将自己的男根又一次地抵住了半藏的后穴。

“我走后你想我吗？”硬起的男根来回在后穴上来回摩擦，半藏咬着自己的手背撇过了头，源氏这次没有逼迫他回答，而是亲吻上挡在他和半藏之间的手心，“没关系，不回答也没关系。但是，你要记住我爱你，我永远爱你……”金色的眸子稍稍转过了一些，它带着湿润、带着无法掩盖的情欲看向了身上的人。

“我……”亲吻上想要说什么的嘴，源氏抵着半藏的额头接着他的话说：“嗯，我知道的。”

 

奇怪又任性的人。

逼迫着人做羞耻的事情，却在人最难以启齿爱情的时候，也展露出自己的大度。

真是个混蛋……

 

半藏低下了眼眸，他迟疑着伸出手抱住了源氏的脖子，热切的亲吻随后而来，挺硬的东西也趁机挺了进来，所有的叫喊被源氏都吞进了肚子，他急切地剥开色情的婚纱，用力地操干着他的新娘，装饰华美的衣服被撕烂得像是遮蔽在身上的破布，大张着双腿的被人压在两侧，两具身体严丝合缝地贴在了一起。

“源……源氏。”

“嗯，我在……我们的新婚之夜还很长。”

 

-End-


End file.
